


【仓丸】爱事 02

by ryoko1213



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213





	【仓丸】爱事 02

“不疼了，今天感觉可以。” 他将脸庞抬起，看向大仓的眼睛。

紧接着被大仓的重量压回床上，脖颈处被狠狠吮吻。

急躁的男人上了床，将被子掀开。

一条腿跨过丸山，跪趴在他的身上。

上身的衣物被脱下，大仓单手解开裤子，沉重的呼吸打在丸山耳边，混杂着烟草的味道。

本来有见好转的头痛感再次侵蚀了丸山，觉得耳边来自大仓的喘息好像牢笼一样让他拘束。

明明是自己先邀请的，却在最后关头轻喊出一声：

“不要…”

正在解开丸山睡衣扣子的大仓停住了动作，以同样的姿势跨坐在他身上许久。

最后像是放弃了挣扎。

他无视丸山发白的嘴唇和慌张的眼神，翻身下了床。

“我…”

“你休息吧。”

大仓将身上剩余的衣物卸去，披上浴巾就进了浴室。

不知所措的丸山被晾在那里，胸膛往上的扣子被解开，肩头和锁骨暴露在空气里。

直到大仓从浴室里迅速出来，丸山才记得把被子盖上。

他整个人钻到被子里，在黑暗的小空间里，盼望自己急剧加速的心跳不会被大仓发现。

大仓在床的另一边躺下，眼睛直直地盯住天花板。

灯光熄灭，窗外的月色也透不进来。

除了偶尔没被控制住的呼吸声，这个季节的夜晚一如既往的平静。

就在大仓以为今晚就要以这样尴尬的姿态结束时，一只手摸上了他的腿，吓得他抖了一下。

“maru？干嘛？”

丸山沉默着继续动作，黑暗遮住了他脸上的一朵绯红。

像刚才大仓做的那样，他跨坐在大仓身上。

扒开了大仓的裤子，在对方来不及出声之时，低头含住了他早已变软的性器。

一阵酥麻自下身传到脑后，大仓的下体迅速就有硬起来的趋势。

与其说是恋人在帮自己口交，倒不如说是在亲吻自己的性器。

毫无经验的丸山努力回想着，一边双手齐上，想让大仓再次硬起来。

生涩的舔弄和不算温柔的动作让大仓感到疼痛，他开口：“不要勉强自己…”

动作却与语言相反，一手摸上丸山的脑袋，揪住了他的头发。

他用空的那只手打开了床头灯，突如其来的照明晃到了丸山的眼睛。

大仓看着满脖子吻痕、衣冠不整的丸山，瞬间就像初经人事的毛头小子一样心潮澎湃起来。

“张开嘴…”他引领着丸山，将硬起来的肉柱送向丸山口中。

以前有人为他做这种事，也只是床伴之间的情趣罢了。

他觉得，以往所有的技巧和经验，都败给了眼前的这个人。

此刻的丸山才顾不上大仓的心理活动，坚硬滚烫的性器不停地往他的喉咙处顶去，舌头也被顶得不知道该放在哪里。

他费力地取悦大仓，大张着嘴来回吞吐，嘴角流下一串未来得及吞咽的口水。

头发被揪着，与其说是丸山在为大仓口交，不如说是被大仓带着节奏出出进进。

腥膻的味道充斥着他的口腔，做到快结尾，丸山随着几次深喉哼哼了几声，吐出了肿胀的性器，又从外面吮吸起了大仓的龟头部。

泪水让眼前像起了雾一样什么都看不清，他的鼻息盖过了大仓的呼吸声。

大仓说：“要射了。”。

丸山慌乱地不知道做什么，只是继续含着，结果被精液射到嗓子，呛得咳嗽起来。

大仓胡乱穿上裤子，起身靠近丸山，看着满脸通红、眼神迷离的他。

他捧起了丸山的脸，就这那股腥膻味道亲了上去。

丸山虽然难受，却死活不肯张嘴，于是唇只是印在唇上，传递灼热。

大仓也不甘示弱，他舔吻着恋人的唇，一手把着丸山的腰部，一手将头往自己方向按住。

只听丸山嗓子眼里传来’咕咚’一声。

咽下去了，但丸山觉得自己要吐了。

一阵恶心的感觉顺着舌尖涌上来，他想要推开大仓，却适得其反迎来更加强硬的拥抱。

张开嘴呼吸的刹那被抓住空隙，舌头被含住，空气被掠夺。

丸山单方面地被吻着，也会有被大仓喜欢着、被爱着的错觉。

指针指向十二点。

夜晚太过静谧。

太过静谧。


End file.
